


(en)hanced

by shirogains



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogains/pseuds/shirogains
Summary: “Doubt no more. Your problem is keywords.”“Keywords?”“Yup,” Hunk states, typing in the relative terms and waiting for the search to run. “Ain’t much of a point in doing a livestream of us reading fanfiction if we can’tfindthe fanfiction.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love hance and hance needs more love so here you have it. youtube au. 
> 
> enjoy!

“How’s the search coming?” Hunk questions, staring down the barrel of his camera lens. Dust particles everywhere he can’t reach with a toothbrush, goddamnit. “Find anything saucy?”

Lance hums to himself as he flicks the mouse with unnecessary force to scroll down the page. “Basically? No.”

“This is still the most terrible idea you’ve ever had. Like the _worst_.”

“Dude, nothing was worse than a hundred layers of glue for the sake of a few thousand views,” Lance argues. “We didn’t even break four hundred on that one! It took me five showers just to get the glue out of my ass crack, and you wouldn’t believe how long it was before my pubes grew back...”

“May I remind you,” Hunk points out, “that it was _your_ idea to strip down to your jocks on YouNow. Not mine. You got nobody to blame for that but you.”

“It’s true,” Lance says with a long, mournful sigh, tapping a few keys in a dramatic fashion. “It’s a burden but it’s true. You still joined in so don’t act all innocent about it now. I’ll accept the blame for it, though. It was definitely the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“I couldn’t taste a single thing for days after the cinnamon challenge, Lance.”

Lance makes a long _ohh_ sound of remembrance. “Yeah, okay. Oh, damn. That was pretty gnarly. Can you smell again, anyway? Oh my god, have you been acting normal this whole time even though you lost your--”

“Of course I can smell!” Hunk interjects, pulling the camera away from his face to glare at the back of Lance’s head. “You only see me sniff Cheeto dust like every time you see me.”

He can hear the pout in Lance’s voice. “So does that settle the argument? This is boring as heck.”

“Then you’re not trying hard enough,” Hunk retorts, packing the camera away into its case and leaving it for another day. It’s not like he needs ever needs to see every pore on Lance’s ass in high-definition again anytime soon. Truth be told, he’s still recovering from that one. He drags the seat out at the desk beside Lance and claims the wireless mouse from him. “Here. Let a _real_ pro show you how to do it.”

Lance scoffs and tries to wrestle the mouse back off him, ending up with a wrist pinned to the desk for his efforts. “A pro at finding fanfiction? What do you really do in your free time, Hunk? Buddy, if there’s something you want to tell me about, now is the time. My ears are open. My heart is even open-er. I will hear you. Really, _really_ hear you. Know what I’m sayin’?”

Hunk lets go. “Yeah, I hear you alright. You’ve never googled your own name before, not once in your whole life, right?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Lance affirms.

The history tab proves that to be a lie. Hunk stares at Lance with eyebrows arched to his hairline.

Lance clears his throat and waves a hand dismissively. “That was because I got a little curious, so sue me! I already know how many ladies are sweet on me. You’ve seen my demographic stats.”

“It’s skewed towards twelve year olds,” Hunk says, snorting at Lance's grimace. “They’re probably watching you to laugh. Now stop talking and let me work.”

Leaning forward, Lance folds his arms on the desk and drops his head to them. “I have my doubts about this.”

“Doubt no more. Your problem is keywords.”

“Keywords?”

“Yup,” Hunk states, typing in the relative terms and waiting for the search to run. “Ain’t much of a point in doing a livestream of us reading fanfiction if we can’t _find_ the fanfiction.”

Google bears fruit in the form of an AO3 page dedicated to YouTube fanfiction, his name and Lance’s listed among the many on the filter box.

“You’re a genius,” Lance exclaims, giving him a celebratory punch in the shoulder. It feels like a mosquito bite if Hunk is being honest, but Lance doesn’t need to know that. “Good shit, Hunk!”

“Hold your applause.” Hunk grimaces. As he peruses the works, he holds a hand over his eyes to shield himself from possible mental scarring. "We're not through the worst of it yet."

There’s more than a handful of stories with an explicit rating, several of which involve himself and Lance. Not for the first time, Hunk wonders how he was talked into this somewhat uncomfortable topic. Lance’s preternatural ability to coerce him into or out of anything and everything is a bit mortifying according to Pidge. Hunk doesn’t mind it so much; he wouldn’t get into half of these hijinks on his own, and they sure as hell wouldn’t be any fun without Lance.

“Three should do,” Lance says, handing Hunk a half-empty soda.

“How long is the stream?” Hunk doesn’t even blink at having to share what’s left of Lance’s lemonade, throwing the rest of it down in a mouthful.

“An hour and a half? Maybe longer if we have a good audience going and those sweet likes are rolling in...”

“If,” Hunk emphasises, crumpling up the can in a fist. “Lance, I’m not gonna lie to you because you’re my best friend.” He pauses and then looks Lance in the eye, all business. “I’m gonna need at least two shots of tequila for this. And maybe even some Jack Daniels. This is going to be some confronting stuff and I’d just feel better about it all if we were drunk, y’know? No offense,” he adds hastily. “It’s like, super cool that people...ship us? And publish gay erotica with our names on the internet?”

He makes it sound worse than it is with every word, and promptly closes his mouth. “So, yeah. Booze?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Lance says with a sigh of relief that Hunk mirrors. He grins brightly as he stoops down to reveal a bottle of Don Julio hidden in a bookbag under the desk, and twists the cap off. “But I’ve got no shot glasses. And I sure as shit don’t have lemon, or salt lying around, so we die like men.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :> all feedback is loved. 
> 
> tumblr: [shirogains](http://shirogains.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [shirogains](https://twitter.com/shirogains)


End file.
